The invention relates to a threaded cable joint comprising a connection piece, which may in particular be connected to a housing, a seal, which may be inserted into an interior portion of the connection piece, and a pressure element, which may be screw-connected to the connection piece and acts on the seal in the sense of abutting this against a cable passed through the threaded cable joint.
Such threaded cable joints are known from the prior art. In these, the seal serves on the one hand to tightly enclose the cable and partially fix it non-positively against tension.
The disadvantage of such threaded cable joints is that when cables are used with a cable shield, no direct connection can be formed between the connection piece and the cable shield.
Therefore, the object of the invention is to improve a threaded cable joint of the generic type in such a way that a direct electrical connection may be formed between the cable shield and the connection piece.